


The Crumpled Letter

by hernameisnotknown



Series: Wend Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendmance, Gen, Solas Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisnotknown/pseuds/hernameisnotknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas always loves a high approval Lavellan, even an unromanced one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crumpled Letter

 

Under construction! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *theneras n. waking dream. a dream so powerful that it feels like you are awake


End file.
